We Only have a Little Bit of Time
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: Beca is DJing a small gig in NYC when I certain ginger comes back into her life after 5 years of not talking do to a kiss. Feelings are hurt quite possibly beyond repair. Can Beca fix it with the little time she has? M for later chapters. I'm not sure how long this story will go... DISCLAIMER FOR ALL GRAMMAR NAZIS. I HAVE DYSLEXIA. Sorry if there are errors. I can't help it!
1. Chapter 1

I italics memories because I am weird?... I don't really know it helps my brain so yeah. I don't own blah blah.

Beca flipped her disk and started the next set. She glanced out at the crowd and watched the mass of people moving like a ragging sea. The sea wasn't too big though, only about fifty people. Beca had Djed parties of over five hundred. But this relatively small group had been going for three hours straight. The only break any of them took was to take another shot of something and then they threw themselves right back into the sea. _New Yorkers really do know how to jam._ She thought playfully to herself.

From the center of the crowd a girl somehow cheered loudly over Beca's blaring music. It caused the entire sea of bodies to erupt with the same cheers of the joy. Many of them threw their hands up in the air and jumped along to the music for a few bars before going back to their bumping and grinding. They all had _a least _six drinks in all of their systems. It was kind of funny watching. Most of the sea was rocking the drunk head bob.

This gig was last minute. But she was glad she accepted the offer for an old friend. At seven in the morning which was by now yesterday morning got a frantic all from her ex-boyfriend turned best friend Jesse begging her to DJ his brother's annual 'Almost End of the Year' party. The DJ they hired had to bail last minute because his wife went into labor. But honestly Beca didn't mind. She missed doing the smaller gigs she had started with. Now a day's doing a gig for three hundred or more was normal. She remembered her first 'gig.' It was for the aca-initiation her sophomore year. Chloe and Beca came back when they heard Beca was DJing. It was a good time.

She smiled to herself and glanced again at the crowd. She saw Jesse mingling drunkenly. She looked more intently at some of the party goers. Her eyes suddenly froze on a face. Surrounding the face was long curls of fiery ginger hair. But what caught Beca's eye was the Ginger's piercing blue eyes that were looking right at her. _Chloe?!_ Beca's mouth dropped open a little. How was this even possible?! Beca's hadn't talked to Chloe since… the aca-initiation party her sophomore year.

_She was still dating Jesse at the time. After the party end Beca was packing up all her stuff. Jesse had topped his drunken state from last year and had been gone for hours. But right as she finished packing she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Chloe._

"_Hey—" Beca started but Chloe cut her off._

"_Remember how I said we were going to be fast friends at this party last year? I could tell by your face that you didn't really believe me. But know after winning and stuff… we are now, right?" Chloe's question seemed silly to Beca. Of course they were. Chloe was the one that had her back when Aubrey was still anti-Beca._

"_Yeah of course we—"_

"_Oh thank GOD!" Chloe's breathe smell strongly of Jungle Juice. Her face started getting closer to Beca's with each pasting second._

"_Chloe…" Beca said warily, taking a step back. Chloe matched her step with two and the next thing Beca knew Chloe's lips were on hers. Beca froze. But Chloe didn't move. She didn't try to press herself against the smaller girl. Her hands stayed at her sides. Beca was so surprised that Chloe didn't try grabbing her like Jesse did sometimes that Beca returned the kiss without thinking. Beca felt her stomach jump. She thought about pulling back, but her lips felt so good against Chloe's. Chloe pulled away a few seconds later. She smiled at the other girl but then stepped back a couple yards and looked down at her feet._

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. You're dating Jesse. He's a he… I'm still kind of drunk. I don't know what came over me… I'm sorry!" Chloe threw her face in her hands and started to cry._

_Beca walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe it's okay. Alcohol makes us do crazy things. And you don't have to worry about Jesse. I won't tell him or anyone else. It'll be our little secret. How about that?"_

_Chloe lifted her head up. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. Her eyes were red from tears. A stray tear was falling down her cheek. Beca automatically reached up and wiped it away._

"_Of course not." Their eyes met again and Beca's stomach lurched. "I could never be bad at you. You were little like a knight in shining armor to me when Aubrey was still out to get me." Chloe chuckle softly and looked down still feeling very guilty. Beca moved her hand to Chloe's chin and lifted it so Chloe would have to look in her eyes. "Hey it's okay Chlo. Don't feel bad or guilty or anything else. It was just a little kiss. Nothing more."_

"_But—" Chloe tried to protest._

"_Nope. Listen to me. It was just a kiss. Like this." Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's. She pulled back a few seconds later. She kept girl face close to the taller girl's. "See… Just a little kiss…" Beca knew what she just said was a lie. Something was going on with her. All she wanted to do was turn Chloe around, push her onto the table behind her and kiss her until she couldn't think. She started to lean forward…_

"_Chloe where are you?!" Aubrey's voice rang. Beca stepped back from Chloe immediately and went back to packing her stuff. Aubrey came into view and Chloe waved to her. "Chloe come on! We have to get back to the apartment. It's getting really late!"_

"_Okay! Let me say bye to Beca!" Chloe said back._

"_Just do it fast!" Aubrey shouted. She was being rather inpatient._

_Chloe turned to Beca. "Well um… good luck with this year. Be the leader I know you are. .. And kick some Treble Maker butt this year. I'll be watching every second on channel one twenty—"_

"_Wait." Beca interrupted. "Watching a channel? Like watching a TV? As in not in person in the audience?" Beca's stomach was dropping into infinity. What was Chloe was saying?_

"_That's what I came down here to tell you. I got a job offer in New York. A voice teacher at LaGuardia and… I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. Classes start the following day."_

"_Uh… uh wow! Oh my god that's great!" Beca tried to say with enthusiasm. Her stomach hit the bottom hard. _**_Moving?!_**

"_Yeah." Chloe said with a sad tone. "Well I really have to get going. Good luck with this year. And don't worry Aubrey will be there to cheer you on!"_

"_Great!" Beca looked at the ground to hide her face. I loan tear was rolling down her cheek_

"_Yep… Well I have to go." Chloe wrapped Beca is a warm embrace. "You can do it Beca. I promise you'll do great. You're the best the Bella's have had in years. Goodbye." Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's cheek and walked up to Aubrey. Beca touched her cheek. It was tingling._

"_Chloe!" Beca called to the girl. Chloe spun around. "Don't take any crap from those little New York brats! Show them whose boss!"_

"_I will! Hey and text me when you can! I want to hear how the new Bellas are doing!" Chloe smiles to her. Then she disappeared into the campus with Aubrey. Beca touched her cheek again. It was still tingling._

That was five years ago. Beca never texted Chloe. Every time she started the text the Ginger her chest started to ache. She missed her so much and knowing that all she could do was text her and never see her hurt. Each month she would tell herself that later that day she would text her. But then she'd come up with an excuse not to. Then slowly but surely she thought about it less and less. She'd still think of her every once and a while, but would push it as soon as it came. Her chest would ache too much. Her chest was aching right now. She looked down at her disk trying to occupy herself. _She was looking right at me! What is she comes over here?_ Beca panicked. She frantically started through her disks. She heard someone clear their throat but she kept her head down.

"You're just going to ignore me aren't you?"

Beca froze. _Oh shit…_

Hope you liked it. There will be more soon! Reviews are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter. Blah blah not owning these characters blah blah…

* * *

"You're just going to ignore me aren't you?"

Beca froze. _Oh shit…_

"Beca I can't believe you're acting this way I—"

"I'm not ignoring you okay?!" Beca snapped. Jesus Christ her chest hurt so bad. She felt her body tense making the pain almost intolerable. She looked back at the CDs.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you were. You became a master of it over the last five years." Chloe said angrily. Each word was laced with acid.

"Look Chloe…" Beca was trying not to have a mental break down mid sentence. "Can we please do whatever this is later? I know you probably have a lot of things to say to me that I rightful deserve, but please let me finish this."

Chloe's glare could have burnt wholes through a maximum security solitary confinement cell. "Fine." She spat and then became one with the sea again.

_Holy shit… HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD SHITTING ALL OF HER SHIT! What the fuck am I going to do? She probably wants to punch me in the face. She hates me now. I know it. I'm going to get punched in the face! How do I fix this? How can I fucking fix this?!_

Beca tore through her second box of discs trying to find something. Her eyes fixed on an older folder. The label read 'For When You Miss Her.' The writing was very sloppy but could tell it was hers. _Where the hell did this come from?_ Beca couldn't think of what this was from but she knew who 'her' was. Beca took the disc out of its folder and looked at it. She traced the lines on the vinyl. Doing this somehow struck her memory.

_It was around four years ago. She had just broken up with Jesse after a year of dating. She had told him that she didn't know what happened but she wasn't in love with him anymore and she didn't want to lead him on. Jesse told her that he had seen it coming and whatever made her made him happy. He also said that he hoped she 'found her heart again and finds the best person to give it away to.' Beca remembers taking note that he didn't say guy. _

_When she got to her campus apartment Fat Amy who she shared the apartment with and the rest of the Juniors were there partying it up. They had asked her how it went and then had be bong four cups of Jungle Juice in twenty minutes and take seven shots of tequila in a row only fifteen minutes after that. _

_Being as tiny as she was, drinking all that alcohol in such a short amount of time fucked her up very quickly. Everyone was still going hard when Beca stumbled into her room at eleven. She made a beeline for her bathroom and puked her guts out for half an hour. After the puke fest she somehow mustered up the energy to brush her teeth and get out of her jeans, bra, shoes and socks. Feeling slightly better she grabbed the remote to her sound system and pressed the mute button twice. Music came blasting full force from the several speakers she had in her room. She left her music playing constantly and just muted it when she was really to leave for class or go to bed. Though Beca was tired she wasn't ready for bed. She was still thinking about her break up with Jesse. He knew that it was coming. How could he know? She thought he was going to be surprised. She tried to keep her feeling of doubt hidden and she thought she had done a good job of it. __**Guess not**.__ She thought sarcastically to herself. _

_Beca absent mindedly pressed the fast forward button on the remote. She closed her eyes hoping that the song would help her figure out what she wanted. She was hoping for some ADELE or something. It was one of her mixes. She reached for remote but stopped when she heard Chloe's voice come over the speakers…_

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say… _

_Beca felt tears running down her cheeks. She choked down a sob and threw her pillow over her face. Beca and Chloe had recorded them singing all of Titanium. Chloe had badgered her to do it for months. Finally in the last week of school Beca broke down and said doing this would be her graduation present. Beca's body involuntarily curled into a ball. _**_God I miss her so much! Why did she have to go so far away? Why did she leave me here?!_**_ Beca's thoughts were still drowning in alcohol. Her chest ached like never before. _**_I can't do this. I have to text her!_**_ Beca pulled out her phone and sat up. She was so drunk she couldn't put her pass code in. _

_"FUCK!" She shouted and threw her phone across the room. She instantly regretted it and stumbled over to her turn table and computer where the phone had landed. The phone landed in her box of blank vinyl discs. She grabbed her phone but looked into the box of discs like they were going to give her an answer. Then she had an idea. She grabbed a disc and placed it in her disc converter. She struggled to get her headphones on. Finally when she did she brought up some of her music. "Alright Beca. After this no more crying over her. It's not like you like her or anything. You just miss her… But not anymore…"_

_For the next two hours Beca mixed hers and Chloe's cover of Titanium. When it was done she looked at the clock _**_1:45am_**_. She looked back at her screen and with a deep breath she pressed the conversion button. Tear started to fall again. Beca was tired of crying. She went into her bottom drawer and pulled out her secret bottle of Captain. There was still a fourth left. She looked at golden brown for a second. __Fuck it!__ She thought and chugged the rest of the bottle. Her computer sounded that the conversion was done. She ran her fingers over the vinyl. "This is the last time you will make me cry." She said to the disc. She slid it back into its folder and put it back in the box of empty discs. Then she stumbled over to her bed and passed out._

The next morning Beca didn't remember a think. She just had a massive hangover. Over the next couple of years as Beca became a better known DJ she would go into to blank disc box to make new mixes. The first few times she went in she never noticed one of the folders had writing on it. And after a while her eyes just flew over the discs with words on it. _How did I never see this?!_ She thought to herself.

She moved to put the disc back into the box to never let it see the light of day ever again. But she stopped and listened to what was playing. The set was almost over… _No! You can't do that Chloe will kill you!_ She scolded herself. Beca looked at the disc… Then she placed it on table. A few minutes flew by and the set was coming to close. Beca was known for doing shut outs to her friends or mega fans. As the set came to a close she quickly switched the disc that wasn't playing with her mix. Right as the set closed she turned on the other disc and took a deep breath and flipped on the mic.

"This song goes out to… a long lost friend that… I should have held on to." Beca said into the mic and then quickly shut it off. The crowd cheered completely unaware of what it meant. Beca shut her eyes and took in the music. _Wow. This is really good. I should do drunk mixes more often._ Beca smiled at her silly thought until the mix came to the chorus of Titanium. It was soft, deep bass with just her and Chloe's voices echoing through the room. It gave Beca goose bumps. Not soon after all of the other parts came back.

She looked out at the crowd. They all seemed to like it. By now they were all hammered and couldn't really dance anymore. They were all swaying to the beat of the music. Off to the side she saw one body not moving. It was Chloe looking right at her again. She looked torn though. She kind of looked angry. But then she sort of looked surprised. But there was an under lying look that Beca couldn't figure out. Chloe started making her way over to the tiny brunette. Beca quickly set another disc up and made sure it would switch to the next disc.

Beca heard a door slam behind her. It almost made her jump out of her skin. She turned around and saw a very drunk Jesse and his even more drunk brother Mitch. They both had a bottle of Captain in their hands. Beca stormed over to Jesse and grabbed his shirt.

"Did you know Chloe was going to be here?!" Beca questioned angrily.

"Woah woah little girl! I had no idea you're little crush was going to be here." Jesse slurred putting his hands up in the air.

"CRUSH?! I do not have a crush on her!" Beca yelled defensively. She didn't have a crush on Chloe! She straight! Or at least she always thought she was… Who doesn't like to watch lesbian porn sometimes… or all the time… She thought Ryan Gosling was bangin' as hell. But would she really bang him? She thought for a second. She never_really_ enjoyed sex with Jesse. But she got off _most_ of the time… or sometimes… or maybe only once or twice… _Oh my god… Oh… my… GOD!_ Beca her hand to her head and looked down.

"Pfft… You just realized you're gay didn't you? It took you long enough to figure it out." Jesse laughed.

"I—I—I'm…" Beca stammered.

"Beca calm down and take a drink!" Jesse handed her his bottle. Beca looked at it for a moment and tried to hand it back. "Chug until Mitch is done telling everyone that the party is over."

"Jesse I haven't chug liquor in years!" Beca laughed.

"It's like riding a bike. You never forget." Jesse gave her his famous derpy smile. Beca raised an eyebrow at him and pondered his suggestion. "You could need some courage when you talk to her." Jesse pointed over her shoulder. She looked around and Chloe was standing there with her arms folded, tapping her foot.

"You're right Jesse." Beca gulped before putting her lips to the bottle and tipping it back. Mitch started talking about how grateful he was for the friends he had and how he could wait for next year. They all yelled a goodbye to him and slowly stumbled out of the venue. By the time Mitch had finished speaking a third of the bottle was gone. When Beca straightened up she thought she was going to vomit.

"No no no Becs you are _not_ blowing chunks. Be a wo-MAN and keep it down!" Jesse yelled playfully at her. Beca put her hand over her mouth. She took deep breaths through her nose. Slowly the feeling subsided. Though the room was starting to spin… Jesse hammered so he was laughing at her. Beca punched his arm as hard as she could. They both shared a laugh. As it subsided the sound of heels came up behind Beca. The music had stopped a minute or two ago. Jesse's amused smile was replaced with a nervous one. "Hey Beca I hate to do this but I really have to get Mitch and myself home. Here's a number to my friend's limo service. Call him whenever you're done talking… Or whatever." Jesse handed her the card, gave her a wink and dragged Mitch out the back down.

Beca still had the bottle of Captain in her hand. She squeezed it a little tighter before turning around to face her impending doom.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you wish. I warn you that I might not update for several days. So for now I hope your weeks started out well :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Here is the next chapter. Don't own.

* * *

Beca still had the bottle of Captain in her hand. She squeezed it a little tighter before turning around to face her impending doom…

"Chlo—" Beca started.

"Shut up!" Chloe demanded silence. Chloe walked up to Beca and grabbed her flannel shirt. Beca gasped at Chloe's aggression. Beca thought she was going to burst into flames from Chloe's glare. Without thinking Beca tried to speak again. "I—" "SHUSH!" Chloe scolded. Beca retracted a little. She felt the grip on her shirt loosen a little before retightening. Beca looked at the ginger. She was removing her fingers from the bridge of her nose. She let out a heavy sigh. "Listen. This is what we're going to do! We are going to leave and go to my apartment a few blocks away. Then in the privacy of my own apartment I will yell and scream and carry on and you _will_ listen to what I have to say. I have five years worth of things to say. And you will not say anything until I'm done! Got it?!" Beca nodded trying not to look terrified. "Good." Chloe's tone changed when she said that. It was no longer anger but satisfaction. Her face said it too. She had the satisfaction of intimidating the one person she could never intimidate in college. Beca could understand she was a hard nut to crack. But in this moment with Chloe _so _close to her, up in her face ordering her around… It was intimidating for sure but it was also arousing to say the least.

_How did I not know I was gay?_ Beca laughed at herself in her head. Even though Aubrey was a bitch to Beca, every once and a while she would do things to purposefully piss her off. Beca liked her most recent life changing revelation. _Hehe… Angry girls are hot._ Beca thought playfully letting a smile creep onto her face. Chloe notice and ripped her out of her happy state and back into high alert by toggling her flannel. Chloe looked her up and out for a moment and smirked.

"Let's go." Chloe started off dragging Beca behind still holding tight to her flannel. Beca stumbled behind her. The Captain was finally hitting. _This is going to get interesting…_ Beca thought. Once they reached the street she let go and grabbed hold of the pant loop closest to Beca's hip. Beca looked at her questioningly. "I don't want you making any getaways."

Beca smiled to herself drunkenly. _I'm too drunk for that now._ Chloe came to the same realization and rolled her eyes. She'd have to deal with Jesse and his brother later for putting Beca in this state.

Only a few minutes later Chloe was yanking Beca sideways to get up the stairs of her apartment. The surprise made the now quiet intoxicated Beca giggle.

"I'm getting manhandled." Beca mumbled and giggled some more as Chloe dragged her up the stairs. Her brain was quickly drowning in the Captain.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked right at the door.

"Oh nothing." Beca slurred and giggled some more. Chloe rolled her eyes. Jesse was going to feel Chloe's wrath. "Just come on." Chloe said letting go of Beca's pant loop. Beca pouted for a split second at the lack of contact. "Listen Beca." Chloe turned to Beca. Beca was already staring at Chloe. It caught Chloe by surprise. Though Beca was obviously drunk her eyes seemed so clear and untouched by the boozes. Chloe was never good at reading people's eyes but she could tell that Beca didn't seem scared anymore. "Just don't fall over when we're going through the lobby. I'm not going to drag you. So if you make a break for it I am not afraid to use force. Okay?" Beca nodded slowly and giggled. _She'd probably have to tackle me…mmmm that'd be fun._ Chloe scoffed and open the front door that led into to lobby of her apartment.

"Good evening Chloe!" Vance the security guard greeted from his desk.

"Hello Vance." Chloe said flirtatiously. "How has your night been?"

"Oh you know the usual. Took down to two armed robbers and saved Mrs. Morris's cat from the elevator shaft again." Vance gave her a wink. "Who is this with you?"

"Oh just a girl from my college." Chloe said flatly.

"Oh okay. Well you have a lovely night Chloe."

"You too Vance." Chloe press the elevator button. It opened a minute later. Chloe grabbed the bottom of Beca's flannel and pulled her into the elevator. Beca had reached the zoning out part of her drunkness and didn't realize she was being pulled until she bumped into Chloe.

"Sorry." Beca said still giggling. Chloe glared at her and put her key in the key hole labeled 'top.' Beca was staring at Chloe hoping she'd look over at her. After a minute the doors opened to a beautiful apartment. "Wow." Was all Beca could say. Chloe grabbed her hand to start pulling Beca to their final destination but stopped when a literal spark went between them. Chloe retracted her hand.

"Ouch!" they both yelped. They both looked at each other shocked for a moment. Chloe had never been shocked that bad. Once Chloe composed herself, she decided to take the safer route and grabbed a pant loop again. They walked right through the living room to a set of stairs.

* * *

Short chapter I know! More soon! Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

So I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been having some family troubles and I haven't had any time to update. WARNING: 'fuck' is said probably a little too much and I know it. It's rated M for a reason. Anyway I hope you enjoy! I don't own blahh blahh.

* * *

Chloe dragged Beca up the set of stairs. As soon as the door opened Beca felt a gust of cool air rush over her hot skin. The air seemed to clear Beca's mind. She no longer felt like giggling or dancing or doing any of the other things she was going to try and convince Chloe to do. Instead she took the time to take a deep breath. Her mind cleared even more as Chloe shoved her out of the door way they were standing in, to the roof of the building.

Beca walked a little ways and a sea of light came into her view. It was breath taking. She was about to get closer to the edge when Chloe yanked her away and backed her against the door they had just come out of.

"Chlo—" Beca tried to say.

"NO!" Chloe screamed. Tears were beginning to weld in her eyes. "I said you had to shut the fuck up and listen to me until I was fucking done! And I am not done by any means!" Chloe's harsh words shocked Beca. She gulped and nodded nervously. This made Chloe want to cry even more. All Chloe wanted to do was wrap Beca in her embrace and never let go. But that would undo her. So she was not going to cry. She was not going to hug, kiss or touch Beca… At least not until she was done yelling at her. That was what she told herself hours before. Chloe took a deep breath and let it all out.

"FUCK YOU! Fuck you Beca Mitchell! Fuck you with a big spiky object! Like… a cactus! Fuck you with a cactus! Fuck you for ruining our friendship! Fuck you for never texting me! Fuck you for never calling me or skypeing me or anything! Fuck you for never coming to visit me! Fuck you for making me feel the way I do! Fuck you for being so God damn beautiful! Fuck you for being so tiny and cute! Fuck for having those piercing eyes that make me forget what I'm doing! Fuck you for always having the right words to say when I'm upset!" Chloe moved so her body was only inches from Beca's. Beca's eyes screamed a millions years of 'I'm sorry.' Chloe felt all the gusto she had rust out of her body. "Fuck you for kissing me back that night." The angry tone had gone from her voice. "Fuck you for saying it was okay. It wasn't okay! You were with Jesse! Fuck you for kissing me and trying not to make it a big deal. Fuck you for being so understanding. Fuck you for…" Chloe let her body do what it had wanted to do since she spotted Beca that night. Chloe let her body press lightly into Beca's. Beca's eyes widened and dilated while her body tensed. This gave Chloe the biggest toner of her life. "… for being so perfect in my eyes. Fuck you… Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." Chloe's lips were only inches from Beca's. She could feel Beca trying to control her breath desperately. Her toner grew along with her confidence. Chloe smirked. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Chloe's tone was silky and seductive.

Beca's eyes had glazed over with lust as soon as Chloe had started yelling. The way Chloe's chest had been rising and falling making the tight dress she was wearing tighten around her breasts with each ragged rage infused breath. She had never seen Chloe so mad. And now that their bodies were touching, Beca's self control was slipping away with each second. She clenched her fists in an effort to keep herself from launching herself onto Chloe. Beca's toner was raging, begging her to let it out. "I… I'm s-s-s-sorry." Beca gulped. She shut her eyes and let her head fall back onto the door. It was all she could do to keep in control of herself. "I'm sorry… That I hurt you so badly…" Chloe knew that and was prepared to forgive her, but she was going to have a little bit of fun first. Chloe grabbed Beca's chin forcing Beca's eyes open making her look right into Chloe's eyes. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Beca felt her control leaving her body. "Chloe… p-p-please…"

"Please what?" Chloe's pointer finger trailed down Beca's neck little by little. Her finger stopped when it met the first button of the flannel. Beca clinched her fists even more. She was right where Chloe wanted her and she knew it. She knew Chloe wanted her to beg for forgiveness. But she didn't think she could hold it in any longer. She needed her lips on Chloe's so desperately. She needed more than that though. She needed Chloe's skin on her skin. She needed all of Chloe right now!

"Please… for-for-for—" Beca couldn't take it. She launched herself at Chloe needing her touch. But with one foul swoop Chloe had backed away and pinned Beca by her sternum to the door with one arm. Chloe looked at her nails absent mindedly. Beca tried to push herself off of the door but Chloe moved all of her weight toward Beca leaning on her like she was the door. Beca reached out like a helpless baby wanting her bottle back. But her arms were too short to reach Chloe. She let out a little whimper. Chloe looked at Beca.

"Oh I'm sorry. There was something wrong with my nails. What were saying again?" Chloe licked her lips. She took the time to look Beca up and down. Her hair was in its usual no care mess. Her flannel was green, gray and black and buttoned up almost to the top. It was a size too big. Her eyes traveled down the flannel to her legs. Her dark wash jeans were skin tight all the way down to her ankles. Her feet were adorned in chucks in the same color green as her flannel. She scanned her body a few more times growing hungrier for each times before making eye contact again. She smirked. Beca eyes were closed tightly and she was mumbling something. Her fists were still clenched. Chloe pressed a little on Beca's sternum to get Beca's attention. "Are you going to finish your sentence willingly? Or am I going to force it out of you?" Chloe's tone almost made Beca's knees buckle.

Beca took a deep breath. She needed to say it. Right here right now if she was ever going to be able to fix their friendship. Even it went against what she believed. Her belief was never to give into another woman's seduction no matter how they were. But this… this could be her one exception. "Chloe… please… please… fuck me!"

* * *

Well that's all I have time to write for now. I will have the last chapter up at the latest by Saturday. PS reviews are helpful! Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this is the last chapter. Enjoy! I don't own!

* * *

"Chloe… please… please… fuck me!" Beca voice got higher with each word. Her eyes were pleading, begging for Chloe to do it… or more like her.

But this surprised Chloe. She was expecting her to ask for forgiveness. Not for her to ask what Chloe really wanted to do to her… But she liked this much better. Chloe smirked seductively. Chloe swiftly closed the gap between them. She grabbed Beca's wrists and put them above her head and pressed her body to hers. Just as her lips were about to touch Beca's she pulled back.

"Chloe!" Beca whined. Beca strained against Chloe's hold. Chloe smirked at the shorter girl and slowly rolled her hips against her. Beca bit her lip and suppressed the moan that was rattling up out of her throat. Not happy with Beca's reaction Chloe did it again but with more force. Beca couldn't hold back her moan any longer. Chloe hummed in response.

"You're request will be fulfilled on one condition…" Chloe said slyly.

"Anything!" Beca blurted.

"You have to listen to everything I say. If I say sit you sit. If I say roll over you roll over. Got it?" Chloe let her eyes roam down the brunette's body. From the angle she was standing she could just see the top of Beca's cleavage. She watched it grow and shrink as Beca sighed in defeat.

"You've got a deal." Beca's voice was heavy. "I am your bitch for the night."

Chloe laughed and put her mouth next to Beca's ear. "If things go the way I think they will this will not just be a one time thing." Chloe's hot breathe sent shivers down Beca's spine. "Also my first command is that when I step away from you, you are not touch, kiss or hug me. You will open the door and to the door on the left side of my apartment. Understood?"

Beca nodded. Chloe slowly backed away ready to pin Beca again if she were to disobey her. She watched her tiny counterpart undress her with her eyes before turning around and heading through the door. Chloe followed close behind her watching her hips swing. Beca's ass looked like a million bucks in those jeans. Chloe licked her lips. When Beca reach the door and turned around. Her head was bowed slightly, looking up at Chloe from the corner of her eyes. She was biting her lip and holding one of her arms.

Chloe couldn't take it any longer. Beca just looked so cute and innocent. Chloe closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. Chloe grabbed Beca's waste, while Beca tangled her hands in Chloe's ginger waves. Their mouths took no time to play coy. Only moments passed before their tongues were battling for dominance. Both their minds were quickly fogging over with lust desperately trying not to be the first to submit. Beca squeaked when Chloe captured her battle lip in her teeth. Chloe moved her hands up the smaller girl's sides just brushing the side of Beca's breasts. Beca groaned frustrated wanting more skin contact. Beca moved her hands from Chloe's hair to the back of her dress. But Chloe smacked her hands away and broke the kiss. Beca pouted at Chloe like a kicked puppy-dog.

"Go inside and sit on my bed." Chloe commanded. Beca listened and went inside. The room was lit by Chloe's skylight that her king sided bed was placed under. Chloe turned around and shut the door. She took a minute to collect herself. She had done this before, brought a girl back to her apartment. But this was different. She never knew any of those girls and she made sure she never saw them again. This was Beca. Beca Mitchell. The person that made her realize that women were amazing creatures. Far better than their male counter parts. But Beca was also the girl that caused her to bring back a plethora of girls to try and fill the space that Beca left. _You can do this!_ Chloe thought and turned around.

To her surprise Beca had slightly disobeyed Chloe. She was on her bed. But she was jumping on it giggling. Chloe forgot that Beca was still kind of drunk. But not drunk enough to leave her shoes on. Her tiny green chucks were placed neatly by the bed. Beca was looking at her biting her lip. God that just drove Chloe the crazy. Beca looked so innocent when Chloe knew very well that she wasn't. Chloe strolled over to her bed watching Beca watch her hips sway. Beca came to the edge of the bed continuing to bounce.

"I told you to sit on the bed." Chloe said raising an eyebrow.

"I. Got. Bored. Waiting. For. You." Beca said with each bounce.

"Well… I would prefer you…" Chloe stepped to the edge of the bed and pulled Beca's legs out from under her. Beca screamed. Chloe claimed on top of Beca and kissed her lightly. Beca leaned up to deepen the kiss but Chloe pulled away.

"Tell me why you never texted me." Chloe asked.

"Chloe I can't do this la—"

"No. Please just tell me why." Chloe's face held no emotion waiting for Beca's answer. Beca tried to take a deep breath but it hitched in her chest. A lump grew in her throat. She closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears. When she opened them a tear started to roll down her cheek. Chloe reached up and caught it with her thumb. "Please. I promise I'm done yelling. I won't get mad at you. I promise." Chloe's face softened and warmed.

Beca took another breath in. "I—I—I couldn't… It hurt too much. Whenever I started or thought about texting or calling or skyping my chest hurt so badly. Not being able to see you in person was hell. And at the time I thought it was because we became such good friends. But now I realized it was because I have feelings… for you. The night I broke up with Jesse was the day I made that mix I played at the party tonight. That was also I night a hid away the feelings up until now. I'm so sorry Chloe. I'm so so sorry I hurt you. I just couldn't take the pain." More tears were falling down Beca's cheeks. Chloe's heart broke. She leaned down and kissed all her tears away.

"Beca please please it's okay. You don't have to cry, I forgive you. I forgive you a million times over."

"Why should you?! For the last five years I shut you out because I was being selfish!"

"Shhh. I forgive you because you're here. And I care very much for you. I've always cared about. Probably more than I should. You said you were sorry and said what I thought you'd never say. That you had feelings for me, and for me that is enough to give forgiveness."

"But you're about to hate me." More tear began to flow.

"Why? What could possibly make me hate you?"

"You know how you said that there would be more nights. There won't be for a while…"

"Wh—what do you mean?"

"I have to catch a plane tomorrow afternoon. I'm going back to LA. I'm going back to make an album mix. Just like David Guretta. Just like I said I was going to. I was going to tell when we were still on the roof but I chickened out. I'm sorry Chloe." Beca leaped out from under Chloe and made a break for the door. But Chloe was too fast for her. She only got half way to the door before Chloe grabbed her from behind. She wrapped herself around the tiny girl and held her tight. Beca began to shake and fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Chloe sank down with her. Then she scooped her up and carried the shaking pile of Beca back to her bed. Chloe lied down next to her.

"How long will it take?" Chloe whispered.

"Three month between recording and mixing and DJing on the side." Beca sniffled.

"Well in a two months school will be out. I've always want to go to LA. You have any room in your bed for a twenty something ginger girl?"

Beca's head snapped to look at her. "Would you come to see me?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Text me. Call me. Skype me. Until I get to see your face in person."

"I can make that happen."

"Do you promise?"

"Promise."

"So when do you need to get out of here?"

"Eleven by the latest."

"Well then… we only have a little bit of time."

"Yeah…"

"Then can we get back to what we were doing?" Chloe smiled at her seductively.

"Of course we can. I am your bitch for the night."

And with that Chloe flung herself onto Beca. Ravishing her mouth in seconds. Beca's arms and legs wrapped around Chloe's body. Once again she tried to get at Chloe's dress zipper. Chloe grabbed her arms and put them above her head again. "My next command is that you can't touch until you're naked."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me… bitch." Chloe winked at her before kissing her again. Not soon after, Chloe's mouth started its journey away from Beca's lips. She planted kisses down and up her neck. Biting and sucking at random parts of her neck making Beca gasp. Chloe made her way to the top of Beca's flannel. Over the last five years Chloe had become the master of undressing her one night stands. Chloe made quick business of Beca's shirt, undoing each one with her teeth. This made Beca's toner as big as Texas.

"Chloe…" Beca moaned.

"Stay calm grasshopper. You have much to learn." Chloe let Beca's flannel fall to the sides leaving her torso open. Chloe started at the top of her jeans back up to her neck. Leaving hickeys on each piece of skin at her mouth met. Beca's breathing was getting ragged trying to obey Chloe's order to not touch her. Chloe bit down on Beca's pulse point and roughly grabbed her breasts. Beca couldn't help but moan Chloe's name. It made the ginger smirked at her work. She yanked Beca up into a sitting position and ripped off her flannel and quickly undid her bra and threw it across the room. Then she pushed her back down. Chloe reached behind her back and unzipped her dress and threw it to the floor. She was wearing black laces. She bit her lip and removed her bra setting her breasts free. Beca was in heaven. Chloe made a beeline for Beca's breast. She took one nipple into her mouth and the other between her thumb and pointer finger. She gently pulled at them making Beca omit noises she had never before. Chloe tugged harder and harder with each new noise Beca made.

"Chloe please!"

Chloe switched breasts and ignored Beca's plea. Beca began to twitch and fidget trying not to make too much noise. Chloe lifted herself off her Beca and looked at her handy work. There were too many hickeys to count. She smirked watching Beca's chest rise and fall. "I bet a boy never made you feel this way."

"Not even close." Beca huffed. Her head was spinning and her jeans were still one. Chloe grinned triumphantly and lowered herself down to her Beca's torso again. She made a bite trail down to the button was her jeans. Chloe looked up Beca wanting approval. Beca nodded her head vigorously, whining. Chloe smiled and began to take off her jeans. As slowly as possible.

"Chloe please!" Beca pleaded.

"I forgive you Becs but you still needed to be punished." Chloe said between each kiss she gave Beca's legs. Beca threw her head back onto the bed. "And remember no touchy." Beca gripped the sheets. Once Chloe had Beca's jeans off she made a slow trip back up to her final destination. She placed a soft kiss every inch up Beca's leg. Once she reached her destination she did the same thing with Beca's panties and she did with her jeans. As temped as Chloe was to just attack Beca's mound she wanted to torture her a little bit longer. She made the same trail up the other leg. Beca was shaking making whining noises. When Chloe was only inches away she paused.

"Chloe just fuck me please!" Beca screamed at her. And without another second Chloe's mouth pounced. Her tongue darted over her wet slit and flicked her clit. Beca's hips rolled wanting more friction. Chloe evilly reached one of her arms up and held down Beca's hips. Chloe flicked Beca's clit again making Beca moan. "Chloe please I need you. I need you right now to fuck me please. I'm begging you." That was all Chloe needed to hear. Chloe's mouth attached to Beca clit while she slid one finger into her slit. Beca suppressed her moan with a shaky hum. Chloe wanted to hear Beca scream. She slid two more fingers into her and started pumping. Beca clenched the sheets. Chloe sucked her clit. Beca tried to roll her hips but Chloe held them down. Chloe started pumping faster and faster listening to Beca noises and breath get shorter and louder. "Chloe? Chloe I—I think I'm cum—" Beca couldn't finish her sentence. Chloe bit down on her clit and shoved one more finger into her slit. Beca couldn't take it she grabbed Chloe's hair tightly. "Chloe I'm so close." Chloe smiled and used all of her arm strength to pump her fingers as fast and hard as she could. She bit down on Beca's clit one more time. That pushed Beca over the edge. "CHLOE!" Beca screamed. Chloe continued what she was doing helping her tiny lover ride out her orgasm. She licked up her juices and crawled up next to her. She placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So… did Jesse ever make you cum like that?" Chloe asked jokingly nuzzling into Beca's neck.

"Nope." Beca scoffed. She looked over at the ginger. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. "I have to admit… I really thought you were going to punch me in the face."

"That was my first plan. But then I saw what you were wearing and I decided this would be a better plan." Chloe said tracing the outline of Beca's jaw.

"I liked this plan. You should plan to do this when you come to see me."

"Eh. Maybe I'll punch you in the face then."

"I mean… as long as this happens happen after you punch me I'll be okay with it."

"Nah. I won't punch you. I don't want to mess up her beautiful face."

"Oh good." Beca kissed the tip of Chloe's nose. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe waste and took a deep breath in. "Your hair smells good."

"Thank you." Chloe said reached down and pulled the covers over the both of them. Beca was beginning to dose off. "Beca." Chloe whispered.

"Yeah Chlo."

"Sweet dreams 'lil midget."

"You're only like four inches taller than me."

"Shush. You speak lies."

"No I—"

"Shush. I command you to cuddle up and shush." Chloe kissed her. Beca sighed.

"Fine… Only if I can have one more kiss." Chloe gave her another kiss and pulled Beca closer to her. Chloe breathed in Beca. She smelled mainly of Captain but also a hint of raspberry. Chloe felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She wished she could stay like this forever.

"Goodnight Beca." Chloe kissed Beca one last time.

"Goodnight Chloe."

A few minutes later both girls had drifted into the land of dreams.

* * *

Well that's it. All done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
